The Haunt
by lindsayrus
Summary: When Sibuna thought it was over,it started again. Ghosts come back. Not only do they have to do whatever they say,but a mysterious murder has taken place. Who committed the crime? Only the ghosts and the victim know,but Patricia is determined to find out.
1. Prologue

The Haunt

~Prologue~ We all have our moments when life is like a movie,or a horror film. Mine is always one or the other. Reality doesn't exist at the Anubis house.  
They're everywhere:the ghosts,the purpose is to torment us all. All of Sibuna.  
They came back,everyone we once thought was gone,but in this horror film of a life,they're never gone. They'll always be here,to haunt us.  
Paranoia seems to get the best of us,because everywhere we turn,there they are. The ghosts of them,the horrible people that once lived.  
We have to do what we can before it becomes permanent,all of this,and it's the strangest,scariest thing you could ever imagine.  
I mean,after all,nothing is _ever_ normal in The Haunt.


	2. Chapter 1:The end,or at least we thought

~Chapter 1:The end,or at least we thought~

We all stood there in shock,horror,and amazement as we watched Senkhara and Rufus both fall into the burning realms of the underworld that night,only to go to a party right after.I talked to Eddie,my boyfriend,but for some reason,I couldn't take my eyes off Jerome.  
"I'm going to...go get some punch,ok?"I,Patricia Williamson,said Mr. Sweet as came over.  
"Ok."He replied with his mouth full.I rolled my eyes at him,and left with a smile on my face.  
I was still staring at Jerome when I went to the punch bowl.  
"Hey!Where have you been?"I jumped when I heard Mara speak.  
"Mara,you scared me to death!"  
"Sorry."She laughed."I haven't seen any of you in a long time...where did you all go?"  
"Um...nowhere."  
"If you say so."she replied,then walked up to Jerome.  
I watched them talk for a while,then got bored and turned to get some more punch. When I turned back around,they were kissing.  
This tore my heart to pieces,but not it the way you'd think.I was enraged after...never mind. Was this just to get back at me?For last year,before Nina came?Or was it because I was dating Eddie?I tried to ignore it,but I just couldn't believe it.  
"Hey,you ok?"Eddie came up to me.  
"Yeah,just tired."I pushed my hair behind my ear."I'm going to go to my room."  
"Um...ok. See you in the morning."  
"Yeah,sure."I was so distracted when I entered my room,I hardly noticed Joy was sitting there.  
"Hey,"she said.  
"Hi..."  
"You heard?"I nodded. She was the only one who knew about what happened with Jerome."I'm sorry."She tried to give me a hug.  
"No."I pushed her away."It's ok.I'm with Eddie,and he's great."  
"I get it. You don't have to hide-"  
"I'm not."  
" Are you going back downstairs?"  
"No.I need some sleep."  
"Alright."She left the room,and I almost thought I heard someone say"It's not over they'll be back. "


	3. Chapter 2:What does that mean?

~Chapter 2:What does **that** mean!~

I sat there for hours, pondering where the voice came from, who it was, and what it meant. My head in my hands, I sighed. Why couldn't things ever be easy? I looked at the clock. It was getting late. I fell asleep, only to have strange dreams about that voice, and wonder more and more about its strange words.

"Patricia,you're exaggerating."Joy said to me the next morning."There was no one there, but us, and I certainly didn't say anything."

"Joy, do you even know what I said! I'm not **exaggerating**! I heard someone right before you left, and I'm sure of it! I know what I heard!"I yelled.

"Maybe you just imagined it. As your best friend, I know that you have a LOT of things-"

"How could you say that...? **are** we best friends, Joy?"

"What does **that **mean?"

"I mean, I thought we were best friends. We tell each other everything, but lately, it's just starting to feel like you're making fun of me, and completely disagree with everything I say."

"I don't know what I said..."

"Joy...I think you do."

"I'm sorry. It's just...I'm kind of jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?"I almost sounded hysterical.

"You. Eddie. I almost had that. Then, I disappeared, and Nina came. Everything went completely got off track."

"I thought we already went over this."

"Yeah, I know. Fabes and I were never an item. I just thought we had something before I left. You know?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. And don't worry...I won't tell everyone you apologized again and completely ruin your rep."I punched her arm playfully.

"Hey, Trixie. We need to talk."Jerome grabbed my arm before I could go into the kitchen.

"If it's about Mara, I already know."

"No. It's not."

"Then go on, tell me!"

"You know it's going to get out eventually."

"No, it won't!"

"How do you know that?"

"I'll make sure it doesn't. Who would get it around?"

"I don't know. Joy?"

"Joy may be wicked sometimes, but she's not a witch, Slimeball. She would never tell anyone what happened. And no one else knows excpet Alfie."

"Maybe we should just tell everybody?"

"**No! No one else needs to know about what happened, and no one else ever will! We are keeping this to ourselves!"**

"Trixie, I think we should tell."

**"My God Jerome! Of all the teimes in the world, to pick now! While we're both happy? Is there even a brain inside that head?"**

"I just think it's the right thing to do."

**"And since when are you concerned about doing the right thing? I swear to God, if you tell anybody..."**

"We should, though."

**"Well we're not going to! And if you're so concerned about doing the right thing, then maybe you should never have come to school in th first place!"**I walked away angrily, hoping no one had heard our conversation.


	4. Chapter 3:The truth hurts

~Chapter 3:The truth **hurts**~

I knew what I had said was hurtful and uncalled for, but I just had to say it. Maybe if he hadn't come, none of this would have happened. Maybe things would be normal.

"Are you ok, Patricia?"Mara asked. I hadn't even realized I'd huffed right into the kitchen.

"Yeah."I tried to smile."Everything's **perfect.**"

"That's good, because thingsare about to get even more **perfect**."Eddie came up from behind, exaggerating perfect just as I had. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What'd you do?"

"Well, for one, I pranked the kings of pranks."

"**No way! What'd you do!"** That made my day ten times better.

"That's classified information, my dear." I laughed."You'll find out soon enough."

"Is that all you're giving me? Come on, Eddie."

"Oh, and we're going on a date tonight."

"Cool. What're we doing?"

"I was thinking a movie."

_"Sounds_ good. You pick."

"Ok..."I started to walk away when I heard him ask Mara,"Did she really, just agree with me?"

I laughed again, rolled my eyes, and turned around."Yes, I did. And I better learn about this prank before it happens."

"I'll think about it..."He kissed me on the cheek and left the room."But no promises."

I was walking to school with Joy, and I was exhausted from that stupid party and the dreams.

"I can't believe it's gone. All of it."Joy said as we walked past Frobisher library.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe."I replied, not really listening.

"So I heard you and Eddie were going on a date."

"Yep."

"What're you-Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, of course."She saw Fabian and started running, not realizing that Nina was with him and she was leaving me behind.

"_You thought we were gone!"_someone said.

"_How more wrong could they_ be?"another said.

"Hello?"I looked around for the source of the voices, but there was no one there."Anyone there?"

**"_Anyone? Only two of the most important people of your__ lifetime!"_**

"Come out! I'm not afraid of you, whoever you are!"

_"That's not how **I **remember it."_

My head started spinning. These two voices sounded awfully familiar...but where were they coming from, and what did they want?

"I'm just imagining things."I mutter to myself and walk away. But still, I swear I heard one of those voices say"_**Imagining things! How wrong can you be, child! We're here. We always have been and always will be! Don't you ignore us! Do you hear! We're always here!"**_


	5. Chapter 4:How it all went down

Chapter 4:How it all went down

I ran the rest of the way to the school, afraid that what I thought could be true:Were they still here?

I found myself wiping sweat off my forehead. I was completely panicking now.

Who could I tell?

I obviously couldn't tell Mara, or Mick, who had just moved back in, since they didn't know anything about any of this, and now wouldn't exactly be a great time to tell them.

Nina? Well, I'm not sure if we're cool or not.

Joy? She wouldn't believe me.

Amber? She'd tell everybody.

Eddie? No. I wouldn't want to worry him.

Alfie? I didn't want to deal with his alien antics.

Fabian? Well, I don't really talk to Fabian unless it's a complete emergency or Sibuna related. Maybe this was, but I couldn't be sure. That only left one person...

****"Jerome! You have to believe me! I swear it's them I heard!"I yelled.

"Trixie, we can't talk right now, ok? I'm with Mara and-"

"I'm aware you're 'with' Mara, but this doesn't have anything to do with her!"

"We haven't exactly gotten over what happened yet. I know I haven't, and I wouldn't think you have, either."

I wasn't sure what he was talking about. Was he talking about what happened before Nina came, or what had happened just last night?

Fine, I get it. You want to know what went down with Jerome and i. Well, here it is.

(flashback)

It was the year before Nina came to the school, we were fifteen. Jerome and I had been doing a lot together lately, like pranking the others in the house. This was usually Alfie's job, but he'd gotten a new video game that he insisted on playing.

"Ok, what about we prank Amber next? Maybe take her makeup and replace it with stuff from the kitchen. She wouldn't even notice."I suggested.

"Good idea."Jerome said, smiling. He looked at me with a mysterious glint in his eye.

"What?"I laughed.

"What what?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"The smile disappeared from his face and he looked down at his sketchbook.

"I'm not."

"But you were."

"Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. Since when does Jerome, prank king, jelly bean eating champion, Clark apologize?"I playfully poked him in the stomach.

"Sorry."

"See? You did it again."

"I'm just a little distracted."

"By what?"

"Nothing."He slammed his sketchbook shut, but not before I saw the drawing of me.

"That's pretty good. Did you draw that?

"Yeah."He rubbed the back of his neck."Trixie, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Ok."

"I like you. A lot. As more than a friend."This took me aback, as I was completely oblivious.

"Jerome,I-"Before I could finish my sentence, he leaned in and kissed me.

(present)

"You're still not over that kiss, are you?"he asked.

"What?"

"And the drawing."

"Jerome, I'm sorry. I just wasn't sure if that's what I wanted things to be like."

"Well, I am. And I'm not going to let you scare me into believing that they're back."

"I'm not trying to scare you. I heard them."

"Whatever. Just leave before Mara sees you."

"You know, I thought at least you would understand."I started out of the room."I guess there's just another mistake, and another wrong answer."


	6. Chapter 5:A truth, or a lie?

Chapter 5:A truth, or a lie?

When I left to find Eddie, a realization struck me. I had told Eddie he was my first kiss. Wasn't it Jerome, though? Well, I guess we weren't planning on telling anybody after I'd turned him down, when I didn't know what I wanted. And I didn't kiss back. Does that mean it doesn't count.

I wasn't sure, but I easily got it out of my head when I thought of Jerome.

How he refused to believe me about the voices.

How he called me a liar.

This angered me, and I stomped right into someone. I wasn't sure who it was at first, and we both fell.

"Watch where you're going!"I yelled, even though it was I who should be doing so.

"Calm down, Yakker."Eddie helped me up. When I looked into his eyes, all I felt was guilt. I looked away quickly."Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."I blew some hair out of my face."Just tired."

"That's what you said last night. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just...peachy."

"Ok, Yakker. When you decide to tell me, I'll be here."He started to walk away.

"Eddie, wait."He turned back around. I thought about telling him everything, but realized it wouldn't be a good idea, and I'd said so myself that no one else could find out."Jerome won't leave me alone."

"Well, problem solved. I already have my prank set up."

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Nope. It's going to be a surprise."He kissed my forehead and opened the door to his room.

"And Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

"You'd never let anyone get between us, right?"

"Of course not. Why?"

"Well, what if someone...did something a while back?"

"Who?"

"No one. But if someone made...a move...on me, what would you do?"

"I'd probably punch their face in. Who did it? What did they do?"

"No one. Nothing. I was just asking."

"Ok."He walked into his room, and I stood there wondering. What had I just said? And...Was this all a truth, or a lie?

* * *

I pondered about who I should tell about the voices for a while. Who would believe me? I probably sounded crazy, didn't I?

I sat in the dining room, waiting for Eddie so we could go on our date.

"Hey."Eddie walked up to me.

"Hi."I replied.

"Are you sure you're up for this date? You look sorta...down."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired."

"You need to stop saying that. I can see right through it."

"I'm sorry. There's just been a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Well..."I had to think of something."I think I failed that test in French."

"I know I did."He smiled."Don't worry about it. Anything else?"

I thought about telling him, but he would be so upset, I couldn't bring myself to do it."I just want to know what you did to Alfie and Jerome."

"You'll find out tonight. Did I mention we're staying up late?"

* * *

**Author's note:Please review if you want me to continue this story.**


	7. Chapter 6:All the questions

Chapter 6:All the questions

"So...The Hunger Games?"I asked.

"Yeah. You told me to choose."Eddie said.

"I know. I'm just surprised you picked something that I'd like."

"Well, I guess great minds think alike."

"So true. If only you had one."

"Hey..."

"Just kidding!"

"So, are you ready to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"What's going on? I know when you're lying. Don't even try the 'I'm tired' thing."

"Eddie, I would, but I'm not sure if I can."

"Why not?"

"It's dangerous."

"Is this another one of those Scooby gang things?"

"No. It's just me."

"Does Joy know?"

"No."

"Then who does?"I gulped slightly.

_Should I tell him? Probably not. But since Jerome is so worried about doing the right thing..._

"Jerome."

"Jerome? Your told **Jerome, **but not **me?**"

"I didn't want to worry you! Stop being so self-centered!"

"So I'm self-centered now, huh? And since when do you care if you 'worry' me?"

"Since I realized I was in love with you!"There was an awkward silence."So ,we're staying up late, right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. I'll see you then."I ran to the house, and up to my room, where, again, I found Joy.

"Had a feeling you'd be home soon."She smirked.

"What now, Joy?"

"Ew...You're all...**Sweaty...**What'd you guys do? Jog?"She took a strand of my hair, and held it with her fingers.

"No...I ran after it was over."

"Was it that bad?"

"Not until the end..."

"I knew something was wrong. Ever since..."

"Ever since what?"

"Nothing."

"Ever since **what, **Joy!"

"Ever since I started hearing the voices."

"The voices?"I choked.

"You know who they are, right?"I nodded."I thought they..."

"They are."

"So tell me what happened."I explained the whole date to her.

"Wait, Jerome?"

"I didn't know who to tell! He didn't even believe me!"

"You have to tell him."She looked at me with glowing eyes."Tell Eddie."

* * *

_**Author's note:Anyone who reads this story please review so I know I'm not a terrible author and I'm not writing for nothing... :/**_


	8. Chapter 7:Revealed

Chapter 7:Revealed

I found Eddie in the hallway waiting for me that night.

"Are you ready?"Eddie said, sounding glum.

"Yeah. I just...I'm really...I wanted to..."I started.

"I know. Come on."We snuck into Alfie and Jerome's room.

"Hold this."He handed me a rope. I gave him a questioning look."Just go with it."He handed me another one."When I say so, pull them both, as hard as you can, at the same time."

"Ok...and Eddie?"

"Just don't. I just want to know...Why Jerome?"

"I thought he would-"A timer went off.

"Go."I pulled the ropes, and two buckets fell onto Alfie and Jerome's beds. They both sat up, compeletely wet, and what I thought was pie went in their faces. I stifled a laugh as we ran out of the room.

"Nice one."I looked into his eyes and felt extremely guilty.

"Thanks. Finish what you were saying before."

"I thought he would believe me, and that he trusted me, but I guess I was wrong."

"What'd he do?"

"He thought I was trying to trick him."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I already told you."He leaned over and kissed me.

"You can tell me anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"I haven't been completely honest with you."I said as Alfie and Jerome both screamed"**Eddie!**"

"Just run. And tell me later.

* * *

It was almost time for everyone else to wake up, and I still hadn't slept. I needed to tell Eddie everything. **Now.**

I couldn't stand waiting until morning. I ran to his room, and woke him up.

"Patricia?"he asked, half asleep.

_Maybe he wouldn't remember what I said._

"Eddie. I need to tell you something. Now."

"It can't wait until morning?"He sat up.

"No."I said."Do you remember Rufus?"

"Uncle Crazy?"

"Yeah."

"Of course."

"And Senkhara?"

"Creepy spirit? Yes."

"They're both back. They're out to get us. They're both ghosts. I haven't seen them, but I've heard them."

"Are you sure it's them?"

"Positive."

"I thought I got rid of them?"

"I'm not sure anymore."

"Well, I'll do anything to protect you."

"I know."I smiled slightly."You weren't my first kiss."The words came out before I could stop them. My lips tightened as he became more alert. _I wish I hadn't said that, so I wouldn't have to tell him._

"This is what you were talking about last night?"I nodded."Then who was?"

I became nervous. _Well, Mr. Honest said let's do the right thing...It's what he wants, right?_

"It was Jerome."

"**Jerome!**"Eddie became hysterical.

"Eddie, I'm sorry I lied to you. I just haven't felt like this about anyone before. And **I **didn't kiss **Jerome**. **He **kisssed **me**."

"Unbelievable."

"Please don't be mad."

"It's a _**little**_ too late for that."

I felt horrible. _I shouldn't have told him._ I started to leave the room.

"I didn't kiss back."

"Good to know."

"I'm...I'm so...so sorry."I went up to my room, where Joy comforted me.

* * *

_**Author's note:Unfortunately, no one commented on the last chapter, but I'm still going to hope someone's reading this. I'm sorry I haven't been able to post. I've been so busy with my birthday and a ton of other stuff. So anyone reading this it would make me really happy if you reviewed this chapter so I know I'm not a bad author and this story doesn't suck.**_


	9. Chapter 8:Unleashed

Chapter 8:Unleashed

"Why did you tell him?"Joy asked.

"I don't know!"I yelled."I thought I was doing the right thing, and he wanted to know, so I told him. Everything."

"Mara can't find out..."

"I know. I feel so stupid. Now everyone will know."

"About Jerome or...?"

"Yeah. About Jerome."

"I'll do everything I can-"

"That's the thing, Joy. You **can't **do anything. It's already done, and **everyone** will know."

"Know about what?"Nina whispered, closing the door behind her quietly."You guys know you're being _**really** _loud, right? I could hear you from my room. And I'm sure Amber is about to wake up."

"Sorry."Joy muttered.

"It's nothing"I assured her.

"Seriously? You guys are yelling at the top of your lungs, and it's nothing?"

Joy and I exchange a glance. _I guess we should tell her, we did wake her up. And she's in our room. _I nodded my head at Joy.

"There's a few things, actually."

"Are you going to tell me them?"

"Ar you sure you want me to?"She was directing this to both of us.

"Yes."Nina said. Joy looked at me.

"We kinda have to."I sighed.

"Remember when Eddie got rid of Senkhara and Rufus?"Nina nodded."Well, they aren't gone. They're still here."

"That's not possible."

"I haven't seen them, but I've heard them."I add.

"Are you-'

"She's positive. Should I tell her about..."

"Jerome."Nina whispered."I thought I heard his name."

"It happened before you came."

"Ok."

"And you have to promise to tell **no one**."

"Cross my heart."

* * *

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen, but something stopped me in my tracks.

Eddie pushed Jerome up against the wall."What the fuck, man!"I didn't hear what he said because Amber ran up to me.

"**Patricia!**"she yelled.

"**What**, Amber!"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Tell you **what?**"

"About Senkhara and Rufus."I slapped my hand against my forehead.

"Nina wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

"But why wouldn't you tell **me!"**

**"**Amber, I don't have time for this. I have to go."I started walking towards Eddie and Jerome.

"Wait, what's going on?"

"Just come here."I grabbed her arm."**Hey!**"Eddie's fist stopped in midair.

"Should we put makeup on his eye?"Amber whispered, looking at Jerome.

"What are you doing!"Eddie put his fist down.

"I was just..."

"That's what I thought. Let's go."

Eddie slammed Jerome up against the wall one final time and I grabbed his ear.

"You know that's not what I meant."I pulled him by the ear into the kitchen, leaving Amber to take care of Jerome's black eye, fat lip, and bloody nose."What was _**that**_?"

"I was..."

"I understand that you're mad, but it happened over a year ago. You don't have anything to worry about. We're both over it."

"I'm..."

"Yeah. You're sorry. You should go apologize to him. I didn't even want amyome to know about that, but I told you, so now everyone's going to know!"

"I know..."

"If Mara finds out about this, everything goes more wrong than it already is. Do you want that?"

"No."

"Then stop it. Stop all this nonsense."

"I just don't like it."

"Don't like **what**, Eddie?"

"The feeling I get now. The feeling that I could lose you in a second, all because of him."

"You don't have to worry about him stealing me from you. You have to worry about you screwing up like that again, and losing me."

* * *

_**Author's note:I'm really starting to get depressed about this whole no comments thing, so if you read this please review by clicking the big blue button. Thanks!**_


	10. Chapter 9:When you love

Chapter 9:When you love

Everyone sat at the table, eating breakfast. No one said a word. Everyone knew about the fight, but most didn't know why it happened.

"Does anyone else sense a romantic tension?"Amber asked. Everyone just looked at her."Sorry for asking."

I thought about Jerome and I. Who all knew? Well, there was me and Jerome, obviously. Then there was Eddie, Joy, Alfie, and Nina. The people who didn't know were Mara, Mick, Fabian, and Amber. Amber was already onto me. I could tell she knew there was something going on between Jerome and I by the way she looked at me. Way more people than i had wanted already knew. At least half the house did.

"Well, Patricia?"someone said.

"Wha...?"I asked.

"I asked if we could talk."Jerome said. Eddie was glaring at him already.

"Sure."I wasn't exactly sure if Eddie was ok with it, but I was still mad at him, too. We both left and went into his room."**What!**"

"I don't appreciate your boyfriend attacking me for what happened almost a year ago."

"Is this all you wanted to talk about?"I laughed.

"No."I saw that his black eye was gone, and realized Amber must have used her makeup on him. I twas a funny thought, a boy wearing makeup.

"Then what do you want?"

"I believe you."

"About...?"

"The ghosts. Senkhara. Rufus."

"Since when?"

"Since last night. I woke up, and I heard them. They were laughing. And then I saw them. They were in front of my, but it wasn't two people."

"That's not even possible."

"But isn't it? They were on person. Combined."

I thought of a combined Rufus and Senkhara and grimaced.

"I'm sorry about Eddie."

"You told him, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry. I felt really guilty."

"What's with you? Saying you're sorry? Feeling guilty? That's not like you."

"Sorry."

"See? There you go again. And don't be sorry. I'm glad you did. It's a bruden off my back."He started to smile.

"Ok."

"I think we should tell the others."

"No way! Too many people already know what happened!"

"I don't care what people think of me, Trixie."

"Well **I **do!"

"What would people think of you, if I did **this**?"Jerome leaned in and kissed me. I pulled back immediately.

"**Jerome!**"I smacked him."People would think we're both cheaters! What if someone saw that!"

"I wouldn't care."

"What if it was Mara? What would you do?"

"Admit to what I did. See if she'd understand. If she didn't, we didn't belong together."

"You are such a jerk."I headed for the door."Obviously she wouldn't understand why you would kiss me when you're dating her."I grimaced at him and walked out the door.

"Would she understand that I'm not in love with her?"

I stopped in my tracks and turned around.

"What?"

"I think you heard me."He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him"_I'm not in love with_ her._ I'm in love with someone else."_His breath felt warm on my neck.

"What the hell are you doing, Jerome!"I tried to pull away, but his grip was iron."You're with **Mara**, not **me**!"

"Maybe I don't **want **to be with her. Maybe I made a mistake. Maybe we both did."

The next thing I knew, his leps were pressed hard against mine. Again I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me. He had me up against the wall, too. It was impossible to escape him now. I had to let things happen how they did.

I heard a gasp from behind Jerome. He finally let go of me and I saw Amber standing in shock.

"Amber, I can explain."Jerome said.

"You'd better."I replied.

Amber's shock transformed into anger.

"Nice talk."she said."I can't believe you didn't tell me. And how long have we known each other? Since we were five?"

"Amber..."She was already running out of the room.

"You don't think she'd tell, do you?"he asked.

"You'd better hope not. If she does, and we go down, I will never fogive you."

* * *

I rna into Amber on my way back to the house.

"Amber!"I yelled.

"Patricia."she muttered.

"You didn't tell anyone, did you?"

"No. I might be mad at you, but I'm your friend."

"I would have told you. It just happened today, though. I don't know why he did that."

"I figured he made the move on you."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He used to have a huge crush on you and Mara still hasn't quite moved on from Mick."

"Oh."

"Yeah."I had to tell her the whole story, including the kiss from the year before.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."We hugged.

"How do I fix it?"

"I may be the master of love, but...I don't think there **is **a way to fix it."

"What?"

"I think...you're in love."

"Obviously."

"With two people."I almost choked on the air."You're going to have to..."

"Have to what?"

"Do you see that?"Amber was seriously terrified. I turned to where she was looking and saw why. There was the figure Jerome talked about. The combination of Rufus and Senkhara. It laughed at us, and I was petrified.

"**Run!**"


	11. Chapter 10:Gone?

Chapter 10:Gone?

I woke up in the grass in the woods. My hair was more red than usual. I could feel the thick blood in it.

I sat up slowly. It was dark out and I was alone.

I felt myself for wounds, but couldn't find any except a small cut on my hand. But my head was throbing, so I was assumming I hit it. Then, I realized there was a huge gash in the back of it. That was the source of the blood.

I tried to remember what happened as I stood up. I thought I was with Amber when we saw the ghost mixture of Senkhara and Rufus. **Amber**! Where was she? I ran around the woods, looking for her umistakable blonde hair.

"**Amber! Amber!**"I was yelling, and whispering. I was afraid I would find someone else instead.

After about half an hour of searching, the pain in the back of my head got the best of me. I sat on a large rock and tried to stop the blood with the sleeve of my blazer.

I thought back to what had happened with Amber. I remember we talked about Jerome. Then ran because of the ghost, which chased after us. I remembered something that I hadn't realized before.

When Jerome kissed me, today, or yesterday, or whenever, his injuries were completely gone. No trace of them whatsoever. Was it really him, or the ghost?

I needed to stop thinking about this and look for Amber again. I traveled deeper into the woods, still thinking about Jerome and the ghost. _What did the ghost do? Everything started coming back slowly. I trip and hear a scream. There's a white flash. I see myself. I was the one who screamed. Another flash. I can see the ghost. The ghost had something. White flash. I get a closer look. It's...a knife, maybe? Maybe that's where the cut came from. And I hit my head on a sharp rock. I remember seeing the red blood stains on it when I sat up. _

I began yelling for Amber again, and realized it was no use.

I came to what I thought was the deepest part of the woods and saw it:The light blonde hair, stained with blood, and a sickly pale body.

I was Amber.

It was seriously terrified. Was she...dead?

I knelt down next to her and tried to shake her awake.

I heard someone call my name in the distance. They must have sent a search party from the house.

I kept shaking her, but it wasn't working.

"**Help!**"I screamed as loud as I could, my voice hoarse."**Hhhheeelllppp!**"

* * *

**Author's note:I'm so sorry I didn't get to update sooner! There was just so much going on this past week with Direct TV issues and my dog dying. ;( Anyway, I hope this lived up to your expectations! Also, I won't be able to post for at least another week because I'm going on vacation! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 11:Emergency calling

Chapter 11:Emergency calling

I could feel myself choking back tears. I kept screaming and shaking Amber's motionless body.

Someone's silhouette appeared in front of me and I stopped screaming.

"**Eddie**!"I yelled and gave him a tight hug.

"Patricia, are you ok?"he asked, hugging back.

"I'm ok, but Amber's not."I pointed at her body.

"What happened?"He stopped hugging me, stunned.

"I-I don't know. We were just talking and then the ghost came, I blacked out, I woke up, and found her here, like this."

"Call 911. I'll get Trudy and Victor."I nodded.

"Could I use your phone?"

"Take it. Stay here."He handed me his phone and ran back towards the house. I dialed 911 as fast as possible.

"Listen, Eddie. This better not be another prank."someone said.

"What?"I choked.

"I'm sorry. Who's this?"

"Does it matter? It's an emergency."

"Ok. Who do you need?"

"An ambulance, the police, **anybody**!"

"Why?"

"Stop asking annoying questions!"I realized what I'd said to an official then added"I found a girl who could possibly be dead and/or seriously injured!"

"We'll get the services there as soon as possible. Name and place?"

"Patricia Williamson. Um...the woods by Anubis House-"

"By that boarding school?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, ma'am."

"**Hurry**!"

Stupid official.

Eddie appeared with Trudy and an annoyed Victor.

Trudy ran over to Amber's body and checked for a pulse.

"She's still breathing, but she won't be for long if she doesn't get help soon."she said.

"I already called 911. They'll be here soon."I handed Eddie his phone."You prank call 911?"

"It was one time!"Victor was studying Amber's body carefully. I think he knew something weird was going on.

I head the sirens in the distance.

"Oh, good. They're here. I'll bring them."Trudy ran to find the ambulance. victor and I stared at each other. We both knew something strange was happening, and we both wanted to find out what, before it got to us, too.

* * *

**Author's note:Sorry it took so long to update. It's hard to find time to do this since I just got two new puppies and I'm participating in two fanfic competitions.**


	13. Chapter 12:Criminals

Chapter 12:Criminals

Amber was now in the hospital, all of thee house waiting for them to tell us we could see her.

But they never did.

I wondered if Amber was even alive. If she was still breathing.

The doctor came and told us that we weren't allowed to see her for a few days, but a policeman pulled me aside. His badge read"_Mr. Blue._"

"Patricia Williamson?"he asked.

"Yes, sir."I replied.

"You told the officials that you found her body, correct?"

"Yep."

"I regret to inform you that this is now a possible murder investigation."

"Murder?"I choked on the air around me.

"She's dying slowly. This was no accident. And you're a suspect."

"Me?"

"You were the one that found her body."

"And the one who called 911!"

"From Eddie Miller's phone."

"Yeah, and you said possible. So, what if she doesn't die?"

"It would still be an assault. And would you bring Eddie over here before you leave? I think you both should try to work out a speech before trial."

"Ok."I said as calmly as possible, forcing myself not to panic. This guy is so ignorant! It takes all my strength not to punch his face in right then and there.

I walk over to Eddie slowly, who is just about to leave. I grab his arm.

"Eddie, we're in big trouble."

"What? Why?"he asked.

"For one, they know about your prank calls."I try not to shake his arm too violently, but I seriously feel like I'm going to scream."And Amber's dying. It's a murder. We're suspects."Now I can't stop the shaking. I need to let it out, and hearing myself say what I just did aloud has made me lose control of myself.

"Patricia..."

"She's probably already dead. We'll get arrested for something we didn't do. I'm too young to go to jail! I just found the girl's body!"I grab his shoulders and shake them as hard as I can, as if to say'**_Wake up and smell the_ _blood!_**'Yeah, I know the phrase is coffee, not blood, but it works better in this situation.

"Everything will be ok. Let me just talk to him, and try to reason with him-"He's grabbing my shoulders now. I push them off of me.

"That's not going to help! And when did you start being reasonable?"

"Just let me take care of this?"He walked over to Mr. Blue more confident than I had ever seen him before. I realized this was one of the reasons I loved him. He was always courageous and confident, unlike Jeorme who was scared, and hid.

Now was really not the time for me to be thinking about boys, but how to get out of this mess.

I looked at Eddie and caught his eye, knowing that what he was going to say wasn't going to work. We couldn't get out of this.

They considered us criminals for something we didn't do.

* * *

**Author's note:If you're reading this, I'd appreciate it if you guys gave a little more feedback and commented more. It would really mean a lot.**


	14. Chapter 13:Let the truth be told

Chapter 13:Let the truth be told

I tried to gain my composure and muster as much of myself back to normal as I could. I walked out of the hospital where everyoe was waiting.

"Where did you and Eddie go?"Nina asked. Her eyes were puffy and red. I could understand. She was losing her best friend. I didn't want to tell her Amber was dying, so I lied to her instead.

"I had to go to the restroom."I replied calmly."Eddie is asking the nurse when we'll be allowed to see Amber again."

"Oh."

"I'm sure she'll be fine."Fabian wrapped his arms around Nina, while giving her hand a tight squeeze.

"Jerome?"His head swerved towared me."Can we talk?"

"Sure?"he said awkwardly.

I took him to a nice, quiet corner.

"Do you remember talking to me this morning?"

"Not really. I guess we kinda talked when Eddie did **this** to me."He pointed to his eye. I noticed there was some makeup on it, but it was fading and most of it was showing again.

"After that."

"No."

"You don't remember kissing me or anything?"

"No!"

"Did you have anything on your eye? Could you see it?"

"Amber told me to put some stuff on it before I went to eat, but you can see how that turned out."I nodded.

"Then I was right."

"About what?"

"The ghost. They didn't have any trace of injuries..."

"What?"

"My conclusion was right. The ghost can change shape. It was you. And that means we can trust no one."

"Since when do you use words like conclusion?"

"Shut up."I was about to smack him, but I knew he'd gone thought enough pain because of a certain murder suspect."What I mean is, maybe the ghost isn't Senkhara and Rufus, maybe it's just one ghost, a shape-shifter, trying to scare us."

"Well, mission accomplished."

I saw Eddie walk out of the door, flustered, and knew whatever he said hadn't worked. I began to sweat a little more.

"Eddie!"I yelled, running up to him."What did the nurse say?"

"Two days."He gave me a slight shake of the head and got quieter."I don't understand it. We're the ones who could have possibly saved her life, that is, if the doctors can help her. Why would they think we would hurt her then take her there?"

"I don't know. Just wait until our parents hear."We were both scared and confused, unlike our usual characters. Eddie forced me into a tight hug, and I let a few tears escape my eyes, while putting my head on his shoulder.

For all we knew, this was the last time we would see each other.


	15. Chapter 14:Letters of death

Chapter 14:Letters of death

Four days passed. There was no updates about Amber, and they still weren't letting us see her. I spent most of the time locking myself in my old room, now Amber and Nina's, trying to find anything. Nina would sometimes come, but most of the time I was alone, looking through Amber's old stuff.

All the while, I was thinking"There **has** to be a reason why **she **got hurt, and I didn't. Why?" It was all just another big mystery. Right after we think we're done, there's a new one, more complicated than the last. I needed to find some clues as to why Amber was hurt or killed, and who the ghost really was.

Today, I was looking through her jewelry. Nothing much here, except expensive pearls and diamonds. I picked up one necklace and the door opened.

"What are you doing!?"Jerome yelled.

"Looking through Amber's stuff."I said casually.

"**Why!?**"

"To look for clues."

"Clues for what?"

"Why she was murdered."

"Murdered? I thought she was just hurt, or hit by a car or something."

"No. She was killed. Or at least they think she was. She's not exactly dead yet, but she's dying."

"I'm sure you'll find some clues in that."He nodded toward the bracelet I was no holding. I glared at him.

"Very funny. Just come and help me." Jerome started looking through Amber's drawers.

"Jerome. I found something." At the bottom of Amber's jewelry box was a small piece of paper. It was obvious she didn't want anyone to see it. I unfolded it and read"I warned you not to look for it. It was for your own good. But you just couldn't listen. Now, you must pay the consequences."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure I want to know."

"Hey, I found something too. Another letter. It says 'You were warned. You just put yourself in more danger than you can imagine. I would live my every day like it was my last, because in your case, it may just be."I caught Jerome's eye and I knew we were both thinking the same thing.

"These notes are from Amber's murderer."


	16. Chapter 15:Where to go when there's nowh

Chapter 15:Where to go when there's no where to turn

"Why would someone do this to Amber? She's so sweet and innocent."Jerome said.

"I'm glad you think that."I muttered."Why would someone hurt her, or murder her? We're asking the same question. We both know these are from Amber's murder."

"I know, but there had to be a reason. She had to have done something someone really didn't want her to do. It could probably blown their cover or something, and they were furious."

"Whatever. I'm going to talk to Eddie. Maybe he has some ideas."

"Yeah, because he's so intelligent."

"By Jerome."I waved away his comment because I knew it was just because he was like me:Confused and angry. Only for different reasons. Instead of finding Eddie, I went to Joy and let out all my emotions.

A few more days passed, and they were finally letting us see Amber. Nina insisted she and Fabian go first, since they were her best friends. I didn't really pay attention to who went next. All I was really focusing on was going last so I could have as much time as I wanted to get some answers.

When everyone else was done, I went into the room and sat on the floor beside her bed.

"Patricia?"she whispered.

"Amber, are you ok?"I asked quietly.

"No. I don't have much time left."her eyes were closed, but she frowned and I felt my heart drop.

"Amber, I don't know what happened that night, or how, but Eddie and I are in trouble. **Big **trouble."

"They think it was you..."

"Yes. They do. There's some stuff I need to ask you."

"Ask away."

"Why aren't you opening your eyes?"

"It hurts."She frowned again.

"I was in your room the other day, and I found some notes."

"Why were you looking through my stuff?"

"So I could remember you. Who sent you those notes, and why?"

"The same person that did this to me."

"Why did that person send you those notes, Ambs? And who was it?"

"Patricia...I'm out of time. My time has come to an end."

"No, Amber. You're still here. You have to tell me so we can help you."

"They did this because..."

"Come on Ambs! Tell me! Please!"I could feel the tears coming to my eyes.

"It waa because...I knew something...You all...The rest of you...I knew something you didn't know."I grabbed her hand.

"Tell me who did this to you, and what you knew that would make someone want to do this to you."

"It was-"I heard her cough and the heart monitor went off."My time's up."were the last words I heard from her before I screamed '**No!'**at the top of my lungs repeatedly. the doctors rushed into the room, and the others carried me out of the room while I kicked my legs.


	17. Chapter 16:The clues

Chapter 16:The clues

Nina was a complete emotional reck. I knew I should be, too, but I was too confused and angry to cry.

Everyone sat at the table looking at each other. Mick left, saying he was tired, and Mara went to take a shower. That left Sibuna.

"She died because she knew something."I said quietly."Something no one else knew. And someone didn't like that."

"Who?"Nina asked.

"I don't know. She didn't get to tell me. She..."

"It's ok."Eddie started to rub my back. I gave him a look and he took his hand away.

"Well, we'll figure it out. Right, guys?"Joy said, trying to cheer everyone up.

"I don't know if we can."Jerome replied.

"There's so much we don't know."Alfie agreed.

"It might not be possible."Fabian added."We don't even know what she knew."

"Amber was so innocent, though. It had to have been something severe to make someone want to kill her. Or maybe she just wasn't as innocent as we thought."Eddie said and another wave of tears went down Nina's face.

"I'm sorry."I stood up."I can't take this anymore."

"Patricia, wait. I didn't mean that. I just meant she knew something she shouldn't have, so she wasn't as...silly...as we thought."

"She **was** innocent! She **was** silly! She didn't want to know what she did, I know it!Now I was on the verge of tears."I held that girl's hand while she died! I watched the life go out of her! I felt it! I will do everything in my power to find out why she was killed, and who did it! I don't care if you all are with me or not!"

"I am."Nina joined me by the door."She was my best friend."

"Me too."Joy walked to us."Besties stick together, right?"She gave me a hug.

"Me three."Alfie said."She was **my **girlfriend."

"I'm with you."Jerome said. He had been the whole way. I knew he was. He gave me a look with true sincerity. This made Eddie jealous and he joined us as well.

"Fabian?"Nina whispered.

"She was my best friend, too."The group stared at him."Of course I'll help."

"Sibuna."

"Sibuna."

* * *

Everyone went and looked through Amber's stuff the next day.

I gasped when I found another note.

"What?"Jerome and Eddie asked in unison.

"It's another note. Whoever this is...They're even meaner than I am."

"Is that even possible?"Someone muttered. I gave a glare to the group of people that was Sibuna.

"Yes. Look. It says'You know who I am, and, don't worry. Now, I know who you really are. I told you not to look for it. Oh, by the way, tell your plastic surgeon to give me a call. He did a great job.' and there's a number at the bottom."

"Oh my God!"Nina yelled.

"Amber had a plastic surgeon!?"Joy asked.

"Is that really what matters? The murderer's number is at the bottom!"

"And Amber was looking for something, but what?"Fabian said.

"And Amber knew who her murderer was before they got to her."


	18. Chapter 17:Ghosts of the night

Chapter 17:Ghosts of the night

"No one found anything else, right?"I asked Eddie stiffly the next morning.

"Right."he replied.

"Ok. Does Fabian really have to be the one to call that number?"

"Why? You want to?"He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yes!"My face hardened."That person killed Amber, and they could have killed me, too. I want to know who this person is."

"But they didn't."I stared at him."Alright. I'll try to get his phone or something."

"Thank you!"Eddie left and I looked down at my phone. The number was right there. I could call this person whenever I wanted, but I didn't want anyone knowing.

I sighed, looked up from my phone, and noticed a shadow over me.

But not any shadow.

It was the shadow of a ghost. Senkhara, to be exact. I tried to scream, but nothing came out.

I stood there, terrified. Was this real? Could this possibly be true? Was **Senkhara **Amber's murderer? That wasn't possible. Ghosts don't won phones. So many things were going through my head.

"Follow me, and do as I say."she whispered to me. I nodded and followed the floating figure. I figured there was some sort of 'or else' she left out. I wasn't sure where we were going, but when we stopped, immediately recognized the place.

"I'm not going in there."I said, or at least tried to. It felt as though the air in my lungs was being blocked off.

"Do you want answers or not!?"

"I don't know if I do anymore!"I thought. A sharp pain entered my left arm and I woke up.

I was panting.

"**Get off of me!**"I tried to scream, but my mouth was covered.

Someone was on top of me, and there was something in my arm.

"**Hold still!**"They hissed. I felt the pain from my arm disappear.

Whoever was on top of me ran away. I felt dizzy. They'd taken my blood. That's what had happened. Why? I didn't know, but it hurt. I sat up and looked around. I wasn't in my room, I was in the attic, I think. How did I get up here?

I got out of there as soon as I could and ran into the bathroom. I saw it again:The ghost of **both **Senkhara and Rufus, unlike the ghost of just Senkhara in my dream. I screamed. They laughed.

"Looks like we've got her to ourselves."I started to inch towards the door, but they locked it without touching it.

"I hope you're happy to know that Senkhara and I have taken some time to get to know each other."The voice that was Rufus' said.

"Why ,yes, and it turns out we have plently in common. For one, we both hate the all of you."

"Sorry to interrupt, ghost thing..."I said awkwardly, acting like I didn't know who they were."But I was just wondering, were the one...or ones...that killed Amber?"

"No. And Senkhara and I, well, we discovered something else."They separated."We aren't stuck as on. Now, you'll give us what we want, or we'll make sure the murderer gets to you, too.

"What? More blood?"They finally caught a glimpse of my arm. I heard small bits of their conversation.

"I told-"There was a short pause."not to."

"Can't listen."

"We'll-"

"Deal with this later."

"I'll take that as a no, and I don't know what you could possibly need from me."

"We need the notes."

"I can't do that."

"Yes, you can, and you will."

"I can't. I won't."

"We both know for a fact you can, Patricia. Do you remember that time when you got kidnapped? Would you like to have that feeling again?"

"Already did."

"Just get the notes."

"Fine. I will, but on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"You tell me who the murderer is."

* * *

**Author's note:Ok, I just want to know, even though you probably have no clue, who do you think killed Amber? Comment in the reviews your thoughts, and why you think they would kill Amber!**


	19. Chapter 18:Suspect number one

Chapter 18:Suspect number one

They refused to tell me and said, instead, that I would die also if I didn't get them the notes.

But I had some plans.

I got Jerome. He was perfect for this. He took the notes and did as I told him to.

I was a bit jumpy, and shaken, that day. Just because I knew the person we were looking for, they could be right around the corner. And, someone had my blood. I didn't know why they needed it, but the thought creeped me out.

I was sitting on the floor of Nina's room, panting, panicking. My back was faced to the door. I was just sitting there, wondering how things turned out this way.

The door opened. I turned around and kicked someone right in the jaw.

"Ow!"they screamed.

"Oh my God! Mick! I'm so sorry!"I stood up. I didn't know who it was!"

"Who did you think it was!?"

"I don't know."I noticed a piece of paper sticking out of his pocket."I've gotta get going."I sneakily slipped the paper from his pocket and into mine. He would just assume he lost it.

"Get some ice, too, yeah?"

"Ok. And Mick?"

"What?"

"Why did you come up here? To Nina's room?"

"Why did you?"

"I asked you first."

"I had to give something to Nina."

"What?"

"Um...Something that used to be Amber's."

"Come on, Mick. You can tell me. I can keep a secret."I smiled innocently at him.

"Fine. It was a note."I realized it was probably the piece of paper I took.

"What did it say?"

"It was nothing."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."He seemed annoyed."Why do you care, anyway."

"I just do."I smiled."Can I see it?"

"Fine."He put his hand in his pocket, only to find the paper wasn't there."Crap! I must have lost it!"He had a panicked look in his eyes. It was obviously something he didn't want anyone to read. He didn't even intend on showing it to me in the first place.

He left the room to look for the paper, completely forgetting about his jaw.

I left to find Nina and Amber, then remembered Amber was dead.

Instead, I got Joy. I needed to share this with someone, even if it was nothing:Just a piece of crap. Nina ended up coming, too, and I sat there, breathing heavily for a moment.

"Are you ok?"Joy asked.

"Yeah. You seem kinda...tense."Nina agreed. Everyone knew that Nina and Joy had gone back to hating each other, so it was a good thing that they were getting along and staying in the same room without ripping the other's hair out.

"I'm fine. I just...found...this in Mick's pocket. First he said it belonged to Amber, then he said it was for you."I pointed to Nina."I'm pretty sure he was lying, but I'm not positive."

"Did you read it yet?"

"No...That's why you're here."

"Ok."There was a long, silent, pause."Well? Go on. Open it!"

I unfolded the tiny piece of paper in my hand and gasped when I read it.

"Oh my God."

"What is it?"

"It's Mick."

"What about Mick?"

"Mick's the murderer."


	20. Chapter 19:Keep your friends close, and

Chapter 19:Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer

"What?"

"Are you sure?"Nina and Joy flung as many questions as they could think of at my face.

"It was for Amber, I think. I'm not positive."I said.

"What does it say?"

"I told you to stay out of my way and mind your own business. Now that you know, things will never be the same. For either of us. If you tell anyone, **anyone at all...**You'll pay. And that's a promise."

"So that's why she was killed. She got in someone's way."Nina whispered.

"You mean Mick's way."Joy corrected her.

"We don't know that. This might not even be his. Plus, why would he be giving it to her now, if she just died?"

"Why else would he have it?"They both made good points.

"Maybe we should talk to him."I suggested.

"No way!"they yelled.

"What reason would Mick have to kill Amber?"

"They dated."

"That doesn't mean anything, though!"

"Don't you remember how angry he was when they broke up?"

Mick **had **been angry. Now that I thought about it, I remembered hearing him talking to himself in his room.

"I can't believe her! She just kept ditching me and she expects me to be ok with it!? All that girl ever did was make me unhappy, and look at me, now! She knows what she did, and you know what she's going to do! You have to stop this! Stop her!"he had said.

I gasped, wondering how I didn't remember, sooner. Nina and Joy stared at me with concern and maybe a bit of anger.

"You're right."I whispered."It was Mick. He's the only one who could have killed Amber."

* * *

"Eddie, you have to let me!"I pleaded the next day.

"No way!"He growled."I won't let you."

"How else are we supposed to know if he's her murderer or not!?"

"Here's one way:Call the police. They'll have him take a test."

"And what if he isn't!? Then, we'll look worse than we did before!"

"You know what? Fine. Do it. But I won't be any part of it. You're on your own."Eddie walked away, leaving me flustered and angry. Why couldn't he understand I was only trying to help? We were both on the top of the suspect list and he didn't seem to care.

"It'll be fine."Joy said, walking around the corner."I know it will."

* * *

"Mick, can we talk?"I asked.

"Yeah. Sure."Mick replied. He seemed worried as he looked over his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me.

"It's nothing."He looked around again."Let's go to my room, if that's ok."

"Yeah, that's fine. I'd prefer it, actually."I grabbed his hand and led him to his room.

"What's up?"

"You've been off your game, lately."

"What? No, I have not!"He made an offended look.

"Oh, please. I saw you play football."

"Ok, you're right."

"So, **you **tell **me **what's up."

"fine, but you can't tell anyone."

"I can keep a secret."

"I feel like...Like someone's watching me."

"Go on."I applied a new coat of lipstick.

"It's strange. Almost like..."I knew exactly what he meant, and things were going exactly how I'd wanted them to.

"Amber?"He nodded."I know the feeling."

"I think I did something wrong, and she's just waiting for things to get worse. She wants me to fail."

"If you're interested..."I looked at him, raising an eyebrow."I know how to make it go away."

* * *

"Do you like that?"I questioned, kissing Mick's neck.

"It's amazing."he replied. I stared at him for a second, and he stared back.

I was propped up on his desk and he stood right beside me, my legs wrapped around him.

He leaned in and kissed me hungrily.

"Doesn't it take away the stress?"I whispered in between breaths. Mick laughed.

"This is the best thing that's happened to me in years."

We kissed for a good half an hour before Mick took off my shirt.

Now, trust me. This definitely wasn't what I intended it to be.

Basically, we were in our underwear, under his covers, making out.

I could feel him reach for my bra strap, and I 'glanced at the clock.'

"Holy shit!"I screamed.

"What? What's wrong?"Mick asked, giving me a worried look.

"I'm late! I have to go!"I got out of his bed and put my clothes back on."I'll talk to you later."

"Can we do this again another time?"I looked at him and almost laughed at the face he was making. I smirked instead.

"Yeah."I walked out the door."Sure."

I went outside and walked towards the school.

I didn't really even have anywhere to go. All I knew was that I wasn't losing my virginity to a guy I didn't even like.

* * *

**Author's note:No school today(YAY), so I decided to post. But, yeah...Awkwardest chapter ever, right? Honestly, it even grossed me out a little bit, and I wrote it! But, anyways...The next three or four chapters(including this one!) are so sick and twisted. You'll never see it coming! I hope you like it! ~L**


	21. Chapter 20:New girl, new Mick

Chapter 20:New girl, new Mick

Later that day, I was talking to Joy and Nina in Nina's room.

"So, how did it go with Mick?"Joy asked.

"How did **what **go with Mick?"Nina questioned.

"You didn't tell her...?"Joy gave me a side glance.

"No...But I was going to."I whispered."

"Just tell me already!"I explained the event to Nina and Joy. Their eyes were open wide when I looked back up.

"Did you guys..."Nina shuddered.

"Do it?"Joy finished.

"No. I left before we could. I told him I had somewhere to be."

"Patricia, what will people think when they find out!?"

"They won't."I glared at Nina."I made sure."

"Does Eddie know?"

"Yes. I told him."

"Is he ok with it?"

"Well...No."

"What were you thinking!?"

"I was thinking that maybe I could figure things out by using him. If he really did kill Amber, I'll know."

"I can't believe this! How could you do such a foolish thing!? I thought you were smarter!"

_**"Back** **off!"** _Joy yelled."She just wants to know the truth."Tears started to fill her eyes."We all do."

"You act like you wouldn't do the same thing. If you really care about Amber, you would.

Nina opened her mouth, but got cut off by the doorbell.

"Coming!"I heard Trudy yell. We all stood up slowly and walked down the stairs. Trudy opened the door and smiled.

"Oh, yay! You're here!"

"Um...Hello. My name's Lindsey. I believe I'm moving in here?"A girl with blonde hair down to her shoulders, bright blue eyes, and pink lips walked into the house. She had an accent I couldn't quite place.

Everyone gathered into the hallway.

"Everyone, this is Lindsey Fields. She is going to be taking Amber's spot here at Anubis house."

"Hi."Lindsey whispered.

Everyone was silent for a moment, and Lindsey looked around. We didn't take new members too well. Finally, to make the moment less awkward, I stepped forward and shook her hand.

"Patricia Williamson. Would you like me to show you around?"

"Sure."I grabbed her wrist and took her upstairs, away from everyone else. It was just so awkward.

We walked into Amber and Nina's room.

"This is where I believe you'll be staying. Your roommate will be Nina. Don't worry. She's nice."

"Ok."

"You don't talk much."

"I'm a little self conscious."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm new, I'm not from here, and I'm taking someone's place. It seems a little strange."

"That's why you and Nina will be great friends."She laughed."Where are you from."

"Paris, France."

"That's so cool! Amber would have loved..."I cut myself off. I shouldn't think about her.

"Who's Amber?"She stared at me curiously.

"She's the one whose place you're taking."

"What happened to her?"I paused for a moment.

"She died."

"Oh no! That's horrible!"I smiled a little.

"Don't feel bad. At least you'll do good in French class."Lindsey smiled and it reminded me of Amber. They looked so much alike."You'll be fine here."

* * *

"Patricia?"Mick came up to me later that day.

"Hey! I've meant to talk to you."

"Me too."

"There's something we really need to talk about."

"I agree."He walked into his room, and I followed. I made sure the door was still partly open and pulled the note out of my pocket.

"What's this?"I felt my hand shaking.

"Where'd you find that?"He tried to grab it from me, but I quickly pulled my hand away.

"What is this?"I asked again.

"Patricia...I can explain."

"It was you, wasn't it? You killed her."

"No, I didn't. I swear. Just let me explain...Please."I stared at him, waiting. He walked to the door and closed it. I heard a _click_."When I came back from  
Australia, Amber came to me. She said she didn't want to tell Alfie because she knew he'd worry about her. She gave me that."Mick pointed at the note, making his way back to where he was before."Amber said she was getting notes, just like that one. She wanted me to help her get rid of whoever was sending them."

"You're lying."I turned to walk out the door, but Mick grabbed my wrist.

"I tried to help her, and we found out something that neither of us wanted to know."

"Let go of me!"I tried to pull away from his grasp.

"Then, she found out who was sending them. She told me she would tell me after school, but she was killed."

"You did it! Everything you just said was a lie!"I felt tears come to my eyes."Help! Somebody help me!"

"Patricia! Stop this!"

"Help me!"

"What's wrong with you!?"

"Get me out of here!"I looked towards the door, and realized the _click _I'd heard earlier was Mick locking the door."**Help!**"

"Patricia! I'm trying to explain to you what really happened!"

"Then why don't you just say you killed her, already!?"

"Because I didn't!"

"Yes, you did! And this is proof!"I gripped the note tightly. I finally got out of his grasp and flipped him over. I ran to the door and couldn't get it open. I didn't have a key to unlock it. This was one of the bad things about Anubis house. There was no way for me to get out.

"Patricia!?"I heard Jerome's voice call.

"Jerome! Help me! Get me out of here!"

"I'm coming!"

I turned and saw Mick stand up.

"Hurry!"Mick came running toward me and then everything was black.


	22. Chapter 21:You've got the wrong guy

Chapter 7:She underestimated just who she was stealing from

Annie. This is all her fault. I lost Jerome, then Mara, and now Joy! It's Annie! She's causing this somehow! She must have known and told Joy, or something like that!

How could my life have come to this? Where did Annie come from? How did she know **everything?**

I didn't know, but I planned to find out.

I now have a room with **two **people who hate me. That's just what I needed.

* * *

"I don't understand. When did he meet her?"I asked Alfie after supper when we were playing his new video game, _Zombie_ Crushers, that Jerome 'Didn't have time for.'

"I don't know. Sometime, like, maybe the weekend after you started dating?"he replied.

"Why wouldn't you just say."

"I don't know."

"You're good at this."

"I know. I would kill Jerome at this, too."

"You are not..."I gave him a look."Ok. You are."

"I know."

"So, did you notice anything **weird **about Annie?"

"N-n-nn-no."he stuttered.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell. Me."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Tell me, or I'll break this thing."

"Ok, fine!" There was a long pause.

"Well?"

"Oh, right. Well, it's not really her. It's Jerome."

"I'm listening..."

"Ever since she came along, he's...changed."

"How so?"

"He really doesn't talk to anyone anymore. And..."

"And..."

"He's almost...Hypnotized."

"Ok. This is a waste of my time."

"No. I'm serious. His eyes changed color and they get _really wide_ whenever he sees Annie. Have you ever noticed that he does everything she says?"

"Interesting..."

"Sure it is. Now, can we get on with this?"

"No."

"B-bu-bubu-but we were just-"

"I need to talk to somebody. Get Amber to play your game with you."

"But she's a **_girl!_" **

"And I'm not?"

"Uh...Sorry?"

"Screw you!"

* * *

"Joy, I think we need to talk."I entered our room and locked the door behind me.

"I think so, too."

"I'm sorry."

"Me, too." We hugged.

"Joy, there's something I need to tell you."

"Same here."

"Ok. You first."

"I love Taylor Swift!"

"I know! I don't seem like the type, but me too!"

"Ok, what did you want to tell me?"

"It's about Annie and Jerome."

"No need for long pauses."

"Ok. Alfie told me..."I explain to Joy everything Alfie had just said to me moments before.

"So? For all you know, he got colored contacts, and Annie **is **his girlfriend."

"But he doesn't talk to anyone anymore, and he literally does **everything **she says."

"Again, Annie is his girlfriend. And Alfie is probably messing with you. It **is **Alfie, you know."

"Whose side are you on!?"

"Yours. I just just think Alfie is getting to you."

"Jerome doesn't even have time for Alfie! He **always **has time for Alfie!"

"Alfie is messing you."

"Maybe you're right."

* * *

"**Nina!**"

"What? Come to criticize me?"

"No...I need your help."

"Strange, but ok. What do you need help with?"

"Jerome. Annie. The usual."

"Ok..."

I explained the whole scenario to Nina.

"Why don't you tell Joy?"

"I did. She doesn't quite believe it."

"I'll see what I can do. Maybe get Fabian to help and research."

"Thank you so much, Nina. You're the best friend ever!"

What I didn't know was that my best friend was listening the whole time.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you guys like this story! I'm really proud of it. And I also wanted to tell Inspire13 since I can't reply to you**** that I _do _remember you! You were like the most loyal follower of my stories! And I'm so glad you decided to read this! I'm so excited to have such a wonderful person view this story! Thank you! And I also want to thank rocker729 for reading pretty much all of my stories! You are seriously awesome and I'm so glad people like you read my stories! Thank you to everyone who reads my stories! I'm so glad you all like it! You're all amazing! Thanks again! I love you all! ~L**


	23. Chapter 22:Got it all wrong

Chapter 22:Got it all wrong

The next day passed in slow motion. The police and an ambulance came as soon as Fabian and I told Trudy, and she called 911.

It seemed as though all the girls were crying, and the guys looked around awkwardly.

"We were wrong."I whispered to Joy."We've got it all wrong."

* * *

"Pouvoir Je parler a Madame Champ?"I heard a thick French accent say. It must be Lindsey. I was about to knock, but feared it might be awkward. What was she doing?

"Um..."I said, almost going inside.

"Mais, il une urgence!"I pressed my ear against the door."Non, il ne a propose de cet! Quelqu'un mourir ici, demier nuit." There was a long pause."S'il vous plait, Je croire comprendre cet! S'il, il...Allo? Allo?" Lindsey sighed in frustration. She sat on her bed and started to cry. I didn't know French too well, but I had a feeling it was about Mick's death.

"Hello?"I whispered, coming inside. Lindsey looked up in surprise, wiping her eyes and forcing a smile."You don't have to pretend."

"I'm not..."she lied.

"I heard you talking to whoever...Even though I didn't understand half of what you said."

Lindsey laughed.

"I was trying to contact my mother."

I sat down on the bed next to her.

"Was it about...?"I breathed in heavily.

"Oui."I looked at her in confusion."You don't know much French, do you?"

I shook my head.

"But you obviously have experience with English."

"I had to practice before I came. And we went to America for vacation, once. But it's still so strange."There was a short pause. "But, yes, it was about..._That._" She shivered."I wanted to talk to my mother about it, but they wouldn't let me have contact with her."

"They?"

"It's a long story."

"You can tell me."I smiled genuinely.

"Not right now. Maybe later, ok? I'm not sure if I feel safe here any more."

Lindsey got up and walked out the door, her blond hair bobbing behind her.

Was I the only one that sensed something strange about this girl?

* * *

"Trudy, where are we going?"I asked as Trudy drove past the market. She said she had a lot to buy, so she needed me to come help.

"Oh, nowhere special. Just the market. Don't you remember?"

I looked at her, confused and terrified.

"Trudy...We just passed the market."

"It's a different one out of town. They have more there."

My eyes widened.

"Where are we really going?

"You'll find out."Trudy sighed, giving in."Oh, we're here!"

We parked in front of a large building, with about 10 floors, each with around 100 windows. Near the 9th floor were big letters that spelled out "PinePoint Hotel."

I stiffened. Why was I here?

"Don't worry, sweetie. You're not moving out of the house. I know that's what you're thinking."Trudy smiled at me, as we entered the building. I saw a sign that said, 'Have a problem? Feel free to call!' Underneath was a random phone number. "I didn't tell the others, but Victor and I have decided to sign you all up for therapy. Lindsey's already inside. I'll be bringing everyone here today, just at different times. Don't tell the others, though. It's our little secret, yeah?"

I could tell I was making an awkward look, so I just replied, "Yeah."

If Victor had helped Trudy decide on this, it couldn't be for the right reason. It must be some crazy friend of his who wants eternal life or something.

Once Trudy turned around, I grimaced. This didn't feel right. Not at all.

We got in the elevator and Trudy pressed the 5. At least it wasn't too high.

Trudy left me in the waiting room, quickly waving goodbye and running out the door.

From my seat, I could hear two people talking.

"I think I attract death."I heard the first say in a thick accent.

"Now, you know that isn't true." said the second.

I stood up and walked to the door to the room they were inside of. I looked in and saw only one person: Lindsey.

"Do I?"Lindsey questioned. "Both my grandparents died the day after I was born, my father died a week after that, both our poodles died when I turned five..."Lindsey paused."It stopped for a while." She looked up, probably at the therapist."Then, I came in here. One of them told me I was taking the place of a dead girl. And now Mick..."Lindsey began to cry."What's next, my mum? Somehow, I feel like this is all my fault: All of this is because of me."

The therapist walked over to Lindsey, and I could see a wave of blond hair."Now, now." she cooed. Her voice sounded awfully familiar. She pet Lindsey's hair, then turned to check the time.

I gasped.

It was Amber.

* * *

**Author's Note:So, for the part where Lindsey was on the phone, I used a French Dictionary, so it might not be exact. And if you don't speak French, or you can't translate it, I don't know what to tell you, because I can't even remember. Also, I don't know if PinePoint Hotel is a real place or not. I made it up. And do you think Amber is really there? ~L**


	24. Chapter 24: Oops! I did it again!

Chapter 23:Oops! I did it again!

I covered my mouth as both of their heads swiveled toward the sound of my voice. I ducked, and slowly and carefully walked back to my seat, sitting down just before the door opened. I turned a magazine to a random page and pretended to be fascinated by the fashion, squealing.

Amber, or at least her lookalike, smiled.

"Ok." Amber said. "Your time is up, but we'll talk about this next week."

This was a weekly thing? That was just what I needed.

"Thank you." Lindsey replied in her thick accent, and walked to the elevator, waving. She had a smile on, but it seemed forced. Her face was pale, and her lip quivered.

I waved back, anyway. Maybe she knew that I'd heard? Obviously, I wasn't into fashion.

"Hi, you must be Patricia." Amber smiled, and I realized it must not be her. She didn't know who I was, she was slightly taller and older, and her nose was a completely different shape than Amber's. Maybe I just imagined it. "My name is Clarice Brown, but you can just call me Clare. I'll be your therapist, but you can see me as a friend who will be there for you whenever you need me."

"Thanks." I muttered.

Amber-Clare walked me into the office, which was filled with all sorts of weird pictures and glass objects. I tapped my foot impatiently.

Clare explained what she did, and all the rules of her office. Nothing I said would be held against me, and it would be completely between the two of us. I glanced around, and saw her degree. _Clarice Brown, _it read. It must not be Amber, after all. But they looked so similar.

"Is something wrong?" Clare stopped for a second.

"No. Of course not." I started. "It's just that...You look a lot like a friend of mine. The friend that died recently. You may have heard of her? Amber Millington?"

"Oh." Clare frowned. "If it makes you uncomfortable, you can always see the male therapist that works here, Dr. Mars."

I shook my head. With my luck, he'd look just like Mick.

"No, it's fine."

Clare bit her lip and nodded.

"Ok. Well, I'm here if you ever need to talk about Amber, or Mick, or anything at all." She crossed her legs, and smiled.

I sat there for a while, and Clare silently shook her head as if she was disappointed.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Clare _finally _asked. I shook my head. "Ok. How about this: I'll ask you a question, you answer me with the first thing that comes to mind. Alright?" I nodded. "How did it feel to lose Amber?"

"It was...Sad. Really, really sad."

"What about Mick?"

I grimaced.

"There's so many things I could say." I pursed my lips. "But the worst part is that everyone was wrong." Clare wrote something down on a clipboard.

"Why?"

"Because everyone thought it was him, and he tried to tell us he wasn't. We needed answers, and everyone decided to assume it was him, and he died knowing what we all thought of him." I looked at Clare and she frowned.

"What's the most disappointing part about losing Amber?"

A million thoughts flew through my head at once: We didn't get to say goodbye. She knows who it was. It's lonely.

"The most horrible?" I choked on my own words, and Clare nodded. "The most horrible thing about losing her, is that we don't know who did it, or why."

"Who do you think it was?"

I looked up and frowned in anger.

"What, are you an undercover cop or something?"

"No." Clare laughed. "I just want to know, so I can see if they leave any hints to doing it."

There was a long pause.

"Honestly, I have no clue." I stand up. "Our only lead was Mick, and he's gone. No one else would have a reason."

I stormed out of the room, and Clare called after me, but I didn't listen.

Maybe I _did _have an idea, but it was absolutely _not _possible.

* * *

After I abandoned Clare's office, I ran to the nearest restroom.

How could things come to this?

Where did I go wrong?

I sighed and looked in the mirror. My eyes were red from holding in tears and I had an angry expression on my face. I looked behind me and gasped.

"Boo." The ghost of Senkhara and Rufus laughed.

"What do you want?" I growled, clenching my fists.

"Your letters are overdue." Both the voices said at the same time.

"When was I supposed to? You haven't shown up in a while."

"Sure we did." Their red eyes widened. "You just didn't know it."

"Well, I have them right here." I pulled out some slips of paper from my purse. I'd kept them there so I would have them when the ghost showed up. One hand reached for them, but I moved away before they could take them. "Tell me who it is first."

"What do you think you're doing, girl!?" Senkhara's voice screamed.

"Tell me who the murderer is, or I'll give these to the police so they can find out for themselves."

"You wouldn't." Rufus choked.

"Was it you?"

"Heavens, no!"

"We're just the help."

"Then, tell me who it was!"

Rufus and Senkhara separated into their own forms and looked at each other.

"All we can say is that someone close to you has you completely fooled."

Rufus flashed behind me and took the notes.

"Ta ta!"

Then they disappeared.

* * *

The next day, I was walking around the corner to Eddie's room. I thought we should talk about Mick. He seemed really uncomfortable about it, but I was done fighting with him.

I reached for the doorknob, but someone grabbed my wrist.

I screamed just as the person whipped me around and covered my mouth.

"I figured you'd do that." They laughed.

"Jerome! You scared me!" I tugged away from his grasp. He smirked.

"We need to talk."

"Sure." I brushed off imaginary dust from my shirt.

He took me to his room and I sat down on his bed, arms crossed.

"What?" I said impatiently.

"I..." Jerome stopped and rubbed his hands together nervously. "Is it hot in here?"

"No." I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

"There's something I need to tell you." Jerome trailed off, staring at me.

"Well? What is it? Just tell me already."

"It's... Well... I..." Jerome stuttered. "I wasn't completely honest with you." Jerome rubbed his temples, as though he had a headache. "It's about the night Amber died."

* * *

**Author's note: Guys, I would really appreciate it if you review my story. I didn't get _any _on the last chapter! I'm starting to feel this isn't good enough for you guys, and that you don't have anything good to say about it. So, if you read it, please review! ~L**


	25. Chapter 24: Bretrayal

Chapter 24: Betrayal

I sat there, stunned.

"Wh- What?" I stuttered. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I lied to you, Patricia." Jerome said desperately, his eyes widening.

"Jerome, you're scaring me."

"Actually, it was the night that you found her, and they put her in the hospital, I think."

"Just tell me. Please."

How was I supposed to know I could trust Jerome? What if he was going to admit that _he _killed Amber? Or he had something to do with it? Just in case, I grabbed something pointy from the drawer by Jerome's bed without looking.

"You asked me if we'd had a conversation earlier." Jerome looked away from me. "I said no, because I knew you'd bring up the ghost."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say it was me, Patricia!" Jerome sounded angry and frustrated, and he still couldn't look at me.

"You killed Amber?" My voice sounded small, and I hated it.

"No!" Jerome finally looked me in the eye, hurt. "I'm trying to say that I was the one who had that conversation with you, and I was the one that kissed you, and admitted I had feelings for you! Not the ghost! But I knew that you would bring up the ghosts, and I knew that you were angry about it, so I just agreed it was the ghosts." He walks over to me. "But it wasn't them, it was me." Jerome gets on his knees and grabs my hands. "I like you, Patricia. Not Mara."

Well, I'm quite the catch at Anubis house, aren't I?

I couldn't find the rights words to say. I didn't know how to explain to him that I was dating Eddie: I had feelings for him, not Jerome.

"Jerome, I-" Jerome cut me off by kissing me passionately.

At first, I'm too startled to do anything. I just sit there, and let him kiss me, without kissing back.

Then, I kiss him hard, surprising myself.

Jerome smiled, as if he knew I'd come around.

What was I doing?

What if someone saw?

What if Mara and Eddie found out?

What would people think of me?

None of these things went through my head, but they should have.

"You're a great kisser. You know that, right?" Jerome whispered.

I laughed awkwardly as we stop kissing.

"This isn't right." I said back.

"Of course it is." Jerome leaned in to kiss me again.

"Jerome, stop."

"Oh, come on, Patricia." Jerome tried to kiss me again.

"No, Jerome. I'm serious." I stood up. "I'm dating Eddie, and you're dating Mara."

"I'm breaking up with Mara later."

"That doesn't matter! She likes you! And you like her, remember? And I like Eddie, and nothing can change that."

"Oh, please, Patricia. You know that we're supposed to be together. Remember?" Jerome looked me in the eyes. He was serious. He wanted us, but it still wasn't right.

But I knew exactly what he was talking about.

It was back when we were fifteen, and he had just told me he had feelings for me.

"Jerome, I..." I started, but Jerome cut me off with a kiss.

It was short and sweet, but so... _Right._

"I know you can feel it, too." He said quietly. "You know we're supposed to be together."

"I..." I hesitated. I wasn't sure what to say. At the time, I _did _have a ginormous crush on Jerome.

He smile, as if he knew exactly what I was thinking, and kissed me again.

It was longer this time. Harder. We kissed for a while, and Joy walked in. She screamed.

"Joy!" I whimpered as we broke apart. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here, remember?" Joy pouted. "I can't believe this!"

"Joy, it's not what you think..." Jerome protested.

"Of course it is! I knew you two would admit it eventually!" Joy smiled. "I went on one of those websites, and it said you two are a perfect match! You two are meant to be together!"

Jerome smirked, but my smile wilted.

It was true, wasn't it? We would be perfect. But was that what I really wanted?

"I'm sorry." I got up. "I really like you, Jerome, but I'm not ready."

"That's ok." Jerome's smile seemed genuine. "You will be eventually, and I'll be waiting. I know we're meant to be."

I scurried out of the room, Joy following me.

"What were you thinking!?" Joy asked.

"You heard what I said." I whispered.

"And you know exactly how that was supposed to work out." Joy snapped. "You two are supposed to be with each other, and you just ruined everything."

This memory surprised me. Why was I thinking about this now, when I was with Eddie? Jerome was just messing everything up.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I said to Jerome and headed for the door.

"Patricia, wait!" Jerome replied desperately. I looked at him, annoyed. "I'm sorry, but we can't ignore this anymore. You know how this is supposed to end."

I hesitate to say anything.

"You're right." I heard myself say. ""I leave, and you go back to realized how much you've messed up."

I head for the door, and Jerome grabs my arm, turning me back around.

"The only way I've messed up was picking Mara over you."

Jerome kissed me again, just as someone walked through the door.

"Jerome, are we-" They started, and then screamed angrily.

Jerome pulled away, and I could see who had walked in: Mara.

"Mara, I can explain." Jerome starts.

_Please do, _I wanted to say.

"Save it!" Mara shrieked, running out of the room.

"Good job." I glared at Jerome and chased after Mara. "Mara! Wait! Mara!"

Suddenly, Mara stopped in her tracks and turned towards me, getting dangerously close to my face. So close, in fact, that I could smell the chips she ate earlier.

"How could you!?" Mara sounded angry and upset, but I couldn't blame her. I would be, too.

"Mara, I didn't... Jerome hit on me, and he kissed me before I could stop him."

"You're a liar!" Mara practically spat in my face.

"I'm not, Mara. I swear! I'm telling the truth! I would never do that to you!"

"You betrayed me." Mara went for the door to our room. She looked at me, tears filling her eyes. "I thought we were friends, Patricia." The tears started pouring down her face. "But I guess not."

Mara slammed the door loudly behind her, and I realized the disappointment that just happened: Jerome cost me everything, including my friendship with Mara.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey, guys! Sorry, but I ship both Peddie and Patrome, so I had to squeeze them both in there! So, now Mara's pretty much out to get Patricia, and she'll do some pretty twisted things... I also wanted to ask if any of you watch Teen Wolf? A while ago, I started writing a fanfiction for Teen Wolf, but I didn't really have the time to write it, so I didn't post it. If you watch Teen Wolf and you think I should post the story, please tell me! Thanks! ~L**


	26. Chapter 25: Karma's a bitch

Chapter 25: Karma's a bitch

After Mara locked herself inside our room, she wouldn't say a word to me. I tried to get in and talk to her, but she wouldn't let me.

This was all because of Jerome.

How could he do this to Mara? And _me?_

"Mara, please! Let me explain!" I pounded on the door. Unfortunately, I'd left my key inside.

"You already did!" Mara yelled. "And it's all lies! Just go away!"

I sighed. "Fine." I walked down the stairs, heading back to Eddie's room. I needed to talk to someone.

I was about to knock on the door, but I heard someone talking.

"I know, ok? I get it. Just get rid of it. I don't ever want to see it again."

I knocked on the door quietly.

"Eddie?"

Eddie looked up from his phone, his face red with tears.

"I have to go." He hung up and glanced at me.

"Is everything ok?" I sat down next to him.

"No, actually. It's not." Eddie glared.

"Wh- What's wrong?"

"What do you think?"

"I- I don't know."

"Really?" Eddie got his phone out.

"Yes, really. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Then what's this, Patricia?"

Eddie opened a text message and shoved it in my face.

It was a picture.

Of Jerome and I.

Kissing.

I gasped.

"Who sent this to you?" I felt like I was choking on the air.

"Does that really matter?" A few more tears formed in Eddie's eyes.

"Eddie, I can explain. I swear, it's not what it looks like."

"Really? 'Cause it looks a lot like you kissing Jerome to me."

"Ok, maybe it looks like that." I started. "But there's more to it, I swear."

"How long has this been going on?"

"_Nothing _is going on, Eddie. I promise."

Eddie's expression transformed from sadness to anger.

"So, now you're just going to sit here and lie to me? How many more lies do you have to tell, Patricia!? Why am I not good enough for you!? First it's Mick, then it's Jerome!"

"Eddie, please..."

"You know what, Patricia? Just save it." Eddie got up. "We're over."

"What?" I felt tears form in my own eyes. "But, Eddie..."

"Just leave." Eddie pointed at the door, but I just gaped, dazed.

"Eddie, I-"

"I said _leave!"_

The tone of Eddie's voice surprised me, making me jump. I stood up and Eddie immediately pushed me out the door.

"Eddie!" I said as he slammed the door in my face.

At first, I just leaned against the door, feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

Then, I burst into tears, running toward my room so that Eddie wouldn't hear or see me. I covered my eyes with my hands for a moment to wipe away the tears and ended up running into somebody.

"Patricia!" They squealed. It was Joy. I uncovered my eyes and looked up at her, the tears still streaming down my face as I made horrible noises. "Patricia... What's wrong?"

Instead of saying anything, I just wailed.

"Come here, Patricia." Joy sat down next to me against the wall, holding me so that I could put my head on her shoulder. "It's ok." She pet my hair, shushing me. "Everything is going to be ok."

* * *

After I stopped crying and told Joy exactly what had happened, she took me to our room, and the door was strangely unlocked. Mara must have left, or at least realized I was gone and decided it was safe to unlock it.

When we went inside, Mara was asleep in her bed.

"Poor girl." Joy muttered.

I wanted to glare at her, but she was right. I could only imagine how terrible it must have been to find your boyfriend kissing another girl: A girl who's supposed to be your friend.

"Maybe I should just stay in Nina and Lindsey's room, tonight." I whispered.

"Do you really want to do that?" Joy arched an eyebrow. "Do you know how many nightmares Nina has in that room, just because of Amber?"

"You're right." I looked down. I guess it was better to face Mara than to have nightmares about Amber's death.

* * *

I couldn't tell where I was. Everything was blurry. Probably because I was running as fast as I could. I just kept running.

"Come on, girls! We don't bite!" Two voices said. I turned around. There was the ghost of Senkhara and Rufus. Their knife glittered from the little light that peered through the trees.

"Amber!" I heard myself yell. "Are you ok?" I peered over to look at the innocent blonde figure running beside me.

Suddenly, I knew exactly where I was.

I was back to the night the ghost and whoever was ordering them around tried to kill Amber, at least for the first time.

"Yeah. "Amber replied. "But we need to keep running as fast as we can. If they get to us, we're goners."

We ran a few seconds more.

The ghost behind us sighed.

"I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way."

The ghost suddenly transported itself in front of us. Amber screamed. I tried to run backwards, and tripped. I heard myself squeal as I fell backwards and my head hit a sharp rock. My hand got stuck to something, too, cutting it.

"Patricia!" Amber called from a distance.

"Go, Amber! Run!" I replied weakly.

"I won't leave you!"

"You have to!" I felt myself slowly drift away. "It's too late for me."

Amber finally ran, and the ghost faced me, a sick expression on its face.

It was about to lunge for me, when...

I woke up suddenly.

I'd suppressed the memory for such a long time. I couldn't even think about it that night. Mainly because I didn't _remember._

I looked in front of me and Mara was sneering.

I jumped.

"Good morning, Patricia." Mara said nastily, even though I'd looked at the clock and it was only 3 am. "Did you enjoy your sleep?"

"Um, Mara. What are you doing?" I replied.

"I just wondered how you were feeling after Eddie dumped you." Mara smirked. My lips tightened.

The only person that knew about our breakup was Joy, and she wasn't going to tell anyone about it until I did: She promised.

"You're the one that sent him that picture." I tried not to gasp or cry. Mara's face twisted into a sick smile.

"Karma's a bitch."

_That's not karma, _I wanted to say. _That's payback: Revenge._

"How did you get a picture?"

"It was actually an accident." Mara shrugged. "I took it when I saw you two out of anger. I didn't even realize until I looked through my phone." Mara got closer to me, and her hand slid down my arm and grabbed my hand, squeezing it hard enough to make it pop. "At first, I was surprised." She looked up and glared at me, squeezing harder, and making me wince. "Then, I realized... This was the perfect way to get back at you. I could ruin your life, just like you ruined mine. Just with one, quick photo."

"Mara..."

"How does it feel, Patricia!?" Mara's eyes were crazed. "What does it feel like to lose everything you care about!?"

"Stop!" I tried to pry Mara off of me. "Mara, stop it!"

Mara finally let go of me and walked over to her bed. I glanced suspiciously at her.

"There's a game called love, Patricia." She said in a low voice. "It's never real, even when you think it is." I just sat there and stared. What was I supposed to say? "I was about to win, but you got luck and pulled one step ahead of me."

"I-"

"But what you didn't know was that I was actually two steps ahead of you." Mara looked up from the string on her shirt she was playing with. "In the end, neither of us won."

There was a long silence.

"Mara, you know that-"

"Now, we're going to play another round." Mara's eyes narrowed and her eyebrows arched. "And I'm going to murder you."

* * *

**Author's note: I just want all you Peddie fans out there to know not to worry. You're supposed to be a little upset about this, but please don't stop reading. I promise you, there's a reason this happened, and maybe, in the end, it will be a huge makeover of Peddie. So, just hang tight. Also, I want to know who you think the killer is. I have a few people I thought of at one point, but now I'm set on one, and if anyone can guess it, I will do something _huge _for them. ~L**


	27. Chapter 26: Call me 'Friendless'

Chapter 26: Call me 'Friendless'

I don't think Mara ever realized what she said. She didn't even notice the horrified expression I had on my face: She just went to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I was hoping everything was just a dream. But as I went downstairs to eat, everyone was glaring at me,

Well, not _everyone._

Joy and Lindsey weren't.

I decided to sit in between them since Mara was sitting in my usual seat.

"What's going on?" Lindsey whispered.

"Everyone's mad at Jerome and I." I said back. She opened her mouth to ask why. "I'll tell you later."

She nodded as Jerome entered the room.

Everyone seemed to scoot as far away from him s possible. I wanted to laugh, but couldn't.

"Good morning to you, too." He muttered.

"Why aren't you sitting next to Patricia?" Eddie spat. Mara smirked. I clenched my fists under the table.

Jerome started to say something, but I cut him off.

"You know what? I can't do this." I stood up. "I don't like Jerome, and I never will. _He _made the move on _me." _I pointed my shaking finger at Jerome. "I can't control how other people feel, and I'm sick of people taking it out on me."

Mara stared at me and her lips parted so she could probably say something even more terrible than what she said last night.

"Don't even, Mara." I glared. "I'm done with this. I don't like Jerome. I liked you, Eddie. And if you can't see that, then you truly are a dumbass little bitch."

I looked over at Eddie. His face was a straight line, but I could still see tears in his eyes. Was he seriously upset about what I'd just said to him, or was it just because of what I'd done to him?

I stormed out of the room, then through the doors of the house, tears coming to m eyes, as well.

"Patricia!" Someone yelled, but I ignored them. "Patricia!"

I kept walking. I didn't care who it was, or what they wanted. I just wanted to be alone.

Someone grabbed my wrist and I turned around, yanking it away.

I looked up and Joy was staring at me.

"Patricia, it's ok." She said, embracing me in a hug. "We'll fix this."

* * *

As I was throwing a few books in my locker later that day, I turned and saw groups of people staring and whispering. Everyone had heard.

"Do you mind telling me what this whole thing is about?" Lindsey questioned, coming up behind me. "I'm so confused."

Well, I guess not _everyone _knew.

I sighed. "Ok."

Lindsey leaned against the locker behind her.

"Jerome told me he needed to talk to me and made a move on me." I recalled the event. "Mara saw us, got a picture, and completely freaked. She went crazy and sent it to Eddie."

Lindsey gasped. "I so sorry."

I looked up and tried to laugh instead of cry. "Thanks."

"If it make you feel any better, Eddie felt very stupid earlier."

I laughed.

"And he should, too. If he leaves you, he dumbass little bitch." She used my words from earlier.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it." Lindsey winked. "In other words, I heard we're getting a new house member?"

"Where'd you hear that?" I slammed my locker shut and we started walking to, of course, French class.

"I heard Trudy talking to Victor. He already goes to school here. His name is James."

I raised an eyebrow. "Were you... _Eavesdropping?"_

Lindsey blushed. "Maybe... I swear I didn't mean to, it's just..."

"Wait, I know this. You're stalking him and you overheard his name, so you decided to see what wonderful thing they were talking about."

"What?" Lindsey looked down. "No..."

"It's ok. I used to do that too."

Lindsey glanced back up at me and smiled.

"I knew I liked you." She winked. I smiled back, but her smile slowly dissolved. "But what if he sees me as the girl that reminds them of the dead girl, just like everyone else?"

"Not everyone does. I don't." I flashed another genuine smile. "And if he does, he's a dumbass little bitch."

Lindsey laughed and we walked into the French room, quickly grabbing the seats in the back so no one would hear our conversation about James.

* * *

That night, I snuck up to the attic. I needed some time alone, and _away _from Mara.

And maybe I could find something more on who killed Amber.

Then again, maybe I didn't even _want _to know who murdered Amber. Was there even anything I would be able to _do _about it? I was avoiding sleep a little, afraid that I'd have another Amber-mare and _see _the actual killer. A shiver ran down my spine. What would happen if I saw what they did to her? I would probably make the biggest mistake of my life by telling someone, only to have them make fun of me and tell me dreams meant nothing.

I reached the top of the stairs and stood in shock, unable to move.

There, in front of me, was all of Sibuna.

Except Joy.

They turned their heads fast, most likely afraid that Victor had caught them. Some of them looked relieved when they saw my face, but others twisted their faces into horrified expressions. My stomach churned at the thought of what they could have been talking about. _They think I did it, _I thought. _Or they're going to turn me in to the cops because they can't figure out who killed Amber, and I'm the easiest to blame._

"What's going on here?" I asked, my voice quivering. I immediately regretted it. Eddie had turned his back when he saw my face, but the others just looked at me with awkward expressions. Fabian glanced over at Nina, a worried expression on his face. She slowly nodded.

"Patricia, we've been talking." Fabian started. I looked at the group and notice Jerome was sitting with them. He couldn't look at me, either. This wasn't good, no how, no way.

"Ok."

"There's no easy way to say this..."

They tried to treat it like they were slowly pulling a bandage off a little kid.

"We want you to leave Sibuna." Nina ripped the bandage off, not wanting to wait any longer.

"Wh-What?" I stuttered. "Why?"

"Patricia, it's not easy. We realized that all you've been doing lately is causing trouble. We feel like we're letting Amber down by involving you in this."

"Wow. Just... Wow." I let out a laugh. "I can't believe this."

"Don't feel bad, Trixie. Joy's leaving, too." Alfie piped up. "They think she's a negative influence on you and the group. That's why they believe you've turned into such a slut." The others glared Alfie.

"This is unbelievable." I pointed at Eddie. "This is all because of him, isn't it!? He convinced you of all of this, just because he's angry with me!"

"Patricia, it's not like that." Fabian sighed.

"And you say you're thinking of Amber, well, what about this!? I got to watch her die, not any of you! I've been avoiding sleep because I'm afraid I'll have nightmares about the night that ghost chased us and they tried to kill her for the first time! I'm the one who's come up with all the theories on who the killer is!"

"All the theories that were _wrong."_ Eddie mumbled. I ignored him.

"I'm the one who's got the biggest lead _ever _on who the killer is, right in front of me! I'm the one who's gone through the most pain!"

"Patricia..."

"And now, you're all going to change your minds about me and just kick me to the curb, just because of what some stupid little asshole says about me!?"

"Patricia!" Nina pants. "I'm sorry, but you need to leave."

I stared at Nina. "I thought you were my friend."

"I am, Patricia. It's just-'

"No, Nina. You're not. Or this wouldn't be happening right now, and you wouldn't have abandoned me when I needed you most." I walked back towards the attic door. "Amber would hate all of you, right now, for what you're doing. And, when I find out who killed her, don't expect me to come taking any of your idiotic little apologies."

And, just like that, I was alone.

Again.


	28. Chapter 27: Too close

Chapter 27: Too close

Day: April 25th, 2012

Time: 6:30 A. M.

My computer screen was a sick reminder that it was exactly one month since Amber's death. And the morning after I'd gotten kicked out of Sibuna.

Joy didn't even know yet. She was still asleep. The only good thing about today would be that it was a Saturday. Everyone would be sleeping in for a while, so I would have some time to myself.

It nauseated me to think that the Millington's hadn't had a funeral yet. They said they wanted to know who killed her before they buried her, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Unless I had something to do with it.

I got off my computer and went down to the kitchen. Trudy wasn't even in here yet, getting breakfast ready. I sat down and got out a tiny notepad from my pocket. I wrote down everyone's names, except mine and the ones that were gone. I squeezed my eyes shut. _Gone. _As in, _dead. _I couldn't even think about it without feeling like I was going to pass out or puke my guts out.

"Mara- Went crazy, Hated Amber, used to like Mick, stronger than everyone thinks." That one was easy.

"Nina- Easily betrays others, very secretive, could have easily gotten mad at Amber and/or Mick, has great powers at Anubis house."

"Fabian- Everyone thinks he's so geeky and innocent, but he's _not, _smart enough to pull it off, only cares for Nina, was hesitant to agree to help find Amber's killer."

"Jerome- Does stupid things, gets jealous easily, for some reason, hates blondes, surprisingly strong."

"Joy- May have thought she was being replaced, got jealous, etc."

"Lindsey- Says she 'attracts death,' could have killed Amber to get a spot in the school."

"Alfie- Amber could have cheated on him with Mick, and he got angry/jealous and killed both of them."

"Eddie-" When I got to Eddie's name, I couldn't write anything down. There was nothing bad about him, and I trusted him too much. Probably lie he used to trust me.

I couldn't help myself. I started crying right then and there. Thank goodness no one was awake.

I missed Eddie. I missed all the good times we had together, and the feelings I would get when I was around him.

As I finally stopped crying, I wrote down, "Eddie- Gets angry easily, may have gotten jealous of Mick."

I looked it over. The answer was obviously clear to me, but no one would believe it. And there was no real proof. Plus, I might just feel that way because of how I felt about them.

I glanced at the clock. Seven o'clock. People wouldn't start waking up until at least nine.

I stood up and saw a shadow pass behind me.

"That's weird." I thought aloud.

But then I turned and saw the shadow run by again.

A sick feeling came to my stomach.

"Hello?" I called. "Is anyone there?"

There was the shadow again.

"Whoever's over there, you'd better stop!" I hated how whiny I sounded. "Show yourself!"

The figure stopped running and slowed to a walk.

Then they stopped. Right in front of me. I could now see a gleaming silver dagger. They were wearing a hoodie and long pants, so I could see them or tell who it was. Their head was down, and I could only think of one thing.

_I'm going to die._

"What do you want?" I shivered.

"The notes." An unfamiliar voice growled. "I know the ones you gave them are fake."

"I don't have them."

"Liar."

"I swear. I don't."

Well, it was true. I didn't. Jerome did. But I wasn't going to tell this freak, even if I hated Jerome's guts.

"Then give me that." A gloved hand pointed to the notepad."

"No."

"Fine." The figure charged at me. I almost screamed. _Almost._

Instead, I ducked. Their knife got stuck into the wall. "Shit."

They gave up on the knife and turned to me. My eyes widened as the person's hand was suddenly around my throat. I gasped for air, but it wasn't working. They were close enough that I could tell they'd had toffee recently, but I still couldn't see their face.

Maybe because I was starting to see black dots.

It felt like there was a big lump of coal lodged deep into my throat. I couldn't talk. I couldn't see. I couldn't _breathe. _

I tried to squirm free, but couldn't. I felt myself start to drift away, as the notebook dropped from my hand. _Shit. _This was exactly what they wanted.

The person laughed and picked up the notebook, still keeping their hand around my neck.

"Thanks." They finally let go, making me slide down to the floor. I grasped my throat and coughed as I heard them run off.

Only a few seconds later, someone walked into the room and let out a gasp as they saw me hacking away.

"Patricia!" They came over and started shaking my body. My vision slowly came back, and I could see that there was actually two people: Jerome and Joy. Jerome was shaking me as Joy yelled my name.

I breathed in heavily, finally able to talk. "Get off of me!" Jerome put his hands up in surrender and stepped away.

"Patricia, what happened!?" Joy grabbed my hand to help me up.

"They were here." I looked at the two of them. "The murderer. They tried to kill me."

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys! I just wanted to know: Based on the notes Patricia made, who do _you _think the killer is? If anyone guesses right, they will get a _huge _prize when the murderer is revealed! So comment who you think it is, and maybe you'll get something awesome!**


End file.
